jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:IDragonFighterI
Ulubione cytaty * "They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true, the other is to refuse to believe what is." Vigo Grimborn Ulubione Postacie * Szczerbatek * Vigo Grimborn * Stormcutter (Chmuroskok) Ulubione gatunki * Straszliwiec Straszliwy * Stormcutter * Wolly Howl Moje teorie '''UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA '''Proszę nie brać nic z tego tekstu jako pewnik to są tylko moje zamysły jaki MOŻE być koniec _______________________________________________________________________________________Nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za osoby które to przeczytały Za wszystkie Błędy ortograficzne i składniowe zdania przepraszam. Podczas pisana opierałem się na doświadczeniach z filmów Dreamworks. Wykorzystałem niektóre szablony występujące w animacjach ostatnich lat. _______________________________________________________________________________________ W tej teorii skupie się na wątku drugiej nocnej furii Życie na Berg będzie wiodło się spokojnie, ludzie i smoki będą żyli w harmonii a czkawka okaże się chociaż trochę mniej doświadczonym to równie dobrym wodzem jak ojciec. Wtem Szczerbatek wpadnie na trop ‘’nieuchwytnej smoczycy’’, drugiej nocnej furii. Po czym czkawka będzie musiał zadecydować czy pozostanie i będzie opiekował się wioską czy zaś poleci z przyjacielem, ale po dłuższym namyśle Astrid każe mu polecieć gdyż stwierdzi że to ostatnia szansa dla nocnych furii pozostawi wioskę w opiece a sam ze smokiem wyruszy. Według mnie odlecą daleko od archipelagu i będą jej poszukiwali, i odnajdą. Ona oczaruje Sczerbatka, a wpatrzony w rozwój uczuć Czkawka nie przewidzi że to wszystko jest pułapką Drago ,a sama NF będzie miała na celu pomóc w schwytaniu Szczerbatka. Berg straci alfę i wodza, więc następnie Drago będzie chciał podbić Berg, używając Oszołomostracha. W tym czasie Drago będzie chciał się pozbyć nocnej furii (jej) gdyż uzna że ona nie będzie mu już potrzebna ,a powoli będzie przestawać się słuchać rozkazów Oszołomostracha. Po nieudanej próbie eliminacji druga nocna furia ucieknie ale w powróci po szczerbatka i pozostanie z chwytana. Wtedy się ‘’poprzepraszają’’ i będą próbowali się wydostać. W tym czasie Drago będzie chciał podbić Berg i uda mu się to. Po schwytaniu reszty smoków Drago odbuduje armię. W tym czasie Eret który nie wpadł w ręce Drago będzie chciał pomóc w wydostaniu się Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi, jednak podczas ucieczki Szczerbatek postanowi pomóc również drugiej nocnej furii a ona w ramach wdzięczności zaprowadzi ich do innych nocnych furii (nie będzie ich zbyt wiele) w tym czasie najważniejszą rzeczą jaka będzie się działa będzie rozwój uczuć pomiędzy nocnymi furiami (Szczerbatkiem i tej drugiej). W tym czasie czkawka zdobędzie zaufanie reszty nocnych furii, i będzie planował odbicie Berg. Zakończenie #1 Słodko-Gorzkie zakończenie I w tym momencie pojawia się problem gdyż Szczerbatek nie lata sam, i dalszy rozwój wydarzeń musi się skupić na tym. Nie wiem jak DW tym się zajmą, ale kontynuujmy _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Zakończenie #1 Słodko-Gorzkie Zaiste w tym momencie czkawka może stracić wiarę w siebię, załamać się, mieć wyrzuty sumienia z powodu iż pozostawił wioskę na pastwę losu, ale we śnie pojawi mu się Stoick i będą rozmawiali, Stoick przemówi mu do rozsądku. W czasie oblężenia czkawka będzie musiał podjąć ważny wybór czy ratować Szczerbatka czy Astrid. Ale i tak uda mu się to i to. Nastąpi koniec Drago będzie przegrywał i nastąpi nagły zwrot akcji w którym drago uwolni nasiona niebieskiego oleandra, lub coś równie śmiertelnego dla smoków które rozprzestrzeni się na cały archipelag. W tym wypadku Drago zostanie pokonany, a smoki z powodu nowego niebezpieczeństwa będą musiały uciekać aby nie umrzeć od nowego zagrożenia. Szczerbatek wraz z drugą nocną furią pożegnają się z czkawką i odlecą wraz z resztą smoków (opcjonalnie szczerbatek zgubi łuskę z której Czkawka zrobi naszyjnik który by mógł przekazać swojemu dziecku, i tu kłania się możliwość spin-off’owania serii w której dziecko Czkawki i Astrid po wysłuchaniu opowieści o smokach mogło by poszukiwać ich), kilka miesięcy później Czkawka i Astrid zostaną małżeństwem. I będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Najmniej możliwa opcja gdyż Szczerbatek sam nie może latać , ale możliwe że Czkawka Zbuduje mu taki sam ogon jak z Prezent Nocnej Furii. I pozwoli mu odejść. Lub po prostu Czkawka odkryje nowy super wytrzymały materiał z którego zrobi mu ogon aby mógł mu służyć do końca życia. The End ‘’Uff nareszcie koniec’’ Mam jeszcze pomysł na Gorzko-Słodkie, jednak ta koncepcja jest dość odległa od realizmu ale się pojawi. :) Proszę nie pytać po co to piszę gdyż sam nie wiem :I Chcę się tylko upewnić że nie jestem odosobniony w poglądach, Iż to zakończenie było by najbardziej najlepsze dla trylogii I przyszłych twórców którzy chcieli by odświeżyć serię w przyszłości Moje animacje Projekt Kameleon- wtedy kiedy nauczę się obsługiwać komputer D: